


Overtime

by CH4NHUGS



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Boyfriends, Boys in Skirts, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hoodies, How Do I Tag, M/M, Making Out, Morning Kisses, Pastels, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Shy Han Jisung | Han, binsung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CH4NHUGS/pseuds/CH4NHUGS
Summary: Jisung has always loved wearing his oversized pastel hoodies, paired with plaid skirt and a couple of necklace on his neck. He loved buying weird looking plushies online and gets awfully flustered by a peck his boyfriend gives.That's why one day, after feeling a little bolder, he surprises his boyfriend to his work.Changbin, who sees Jisung as pure as a canvas, wants nothing more than to turn the innocent, soft-spoken boy into an art of his own.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 120





	Overtime

**Author's Note:**

> jwkdjejdjejej i wrote this at 4 am sorry i doubt people will even see but oh well ;))))) enjoy ig ????? uhhhekekwjjwjw

"baby, i'm needed at work early" changbin nudged jisung softly and placed soft kisses all over jisung's sunkiessed face but the boy only stirred lightly before going back to his slumber. changbin sighed and opened the bottom drawer of their desk to get a sticky note and a pen. knowing his boyfriend wouldn't get up so soon, he decided on leaving a note for him.

they had spent the night watching animal videos on youtube as per jisung's request, casually eating unfinished chips after another, while cuddling comfortably on the couch. as always, jisung was the first to sleep, hands loosely clutching on changbin's black hoodie. the older carefully carried his boyfriend to bed but not before he cleaned their mess and switched the television off. once they're in bed, changbin immediately hovered over jisung's sleeping figure to switch off the lamp on the bedside when he felt his boyfriend shiver. he quickly took off his hoodie and put it on jisung and pulled jisung closer to him so he could give him warmth. and so they slept like that, changbin's hands around jisung's tiny waist, jisung drooling a little on the older's shirt a little after changbin also drifted to sleep.

"good morning, lover boy!" chan enthusiastically greeted his workmate from the front desk, hands together in a dreamingly manner.

"shut up, chan hyung. it's too early to see that stupid smile on your face" changbin playfully rolled his eyes at the older, immediately setting his things down on his table.

"i literally breathed, binnie. i can't take the disrespect in this household. no one ever treats me as a normal person anymore" chan once again, dramatically puts a hand over his heart and fake gasps when changbin rolls his eyes at him for the second time now.

"do i get to go home early today?" the younger ignores his hyung's dramatic act and asks for his work load instead.

"really, changbin? you just came to work 2 minutes ago, you fucker? but i guess so, you only have 4 this morning and another 4 in the afternoon." chan smiled at changbin, his dimples showing.

"great, i'll be in my studio then" he jumped slightly and proceeded to prepare his materials on his studio.

.

changbin was in the middle of doing aftercare of his last client's tattoo when his phone dinged. he turned to look at his phone to see that his boyfriend texted. after a few minutes, he was already done with his last client so he quickly looked at his boyfriend's message.

bunny♡  
"binnie hyung ㅜㅜ"  
"i miss you :((("  
"what time are u doneEEE"

binnie hyungie^_^  
"hi baby"  
"miss u too, loooots ;((("  
"i'm actially done for today, did u want something on the way home?"

the door slowly opened and jisung peeked his head inside carefully just to make sure it's only his boyfriend in the studio now. "hi hyungie" jisung stood there in his pastel yellow hoodie, hands playing with his sweater paws. his eyelids were glittered, his lips a little glossy and his cheeks tinted pink which changbin knows isn't make up at all.

"sungie, why are you here?" changbin immediately opened his arms with a big smile on his face. 

"i was actually outside and chan saw me and i said it's okay but he insisted so he let me in and yeah" he looked down. "do you not want me to?" the younger pouted and changbin silently melted and cooed at how his boyfriend was acting.

"not like that, bunny. i was just surprised, is all." jisung then smiled and ran to his boyfriend, his face instantly buried into changbin's chest, inhaling his woody, forest scent. changbin smelled like home. he smiled at the thought and pressed his body closer to his boyfriend, which didn't go unnoticed by the latter.

"well, someone got needy today. missed me that much, sweetheart?" changbin asked with a smirk. jisung only hid his face further into changbin's chest and nodded to let his boyfriend know he was right.

"okay baby, let me go so we can continue cuddling at home." changbin laughed at his boyfriend's clinginess and started to let go of jisung's figure.

"no! i mean- i do wanna continue cuddling but i- uh- i wann- iwannagetatattoo" jisung rambled making changbin's eyes go wide.

before jisung could take that back and say it's probably a stupid idea, changbin beat him to speaking. 

"baby, sungie, are you sure?" he asked the younger softly and slowly, making sure his lover didn't make impulsive decisions.

"i, uh, yes. is it okay for you?" jisung asked him with big puppy eyes, making changbin weak in his knees.

"of course, baby. it's totally fine. it's your body anyways. god, you're gonna be the death of me. come here, love" changbin groaned and pulled jisung by his nape and kissed him. jisung could feel blood rush to his cheeks but still closed his eyes and responded to changbin's kiss. changbin's hands dropped to jisung's waist and pulled him even closer as he deepened the kiss. jisung's head was starting to feel hazy as changbin kissed him senseless. he couldn't help but let out soft whimpers as changbin's tongue slightly glided with his own. jisung took a deep breath after they parted but not a little after changbin attached his lips to his neck. changbin started to leave a trail of wet kisses on his neck and jisung by now started to let out soft quiet moans. "quiet baby, i want to hear how beautiful you sound but it's for me and only me, okay?" jisung didn't have time to respond as changbin continued to scatter purple-red marks on jisung's honey skin. the soft gasps and smack sounds continued for a few more minutes until changbin finally detached from jisung's skin and looked at his boyfriend. 

jisung's eyelids were still sparkly but were slowly drooping, his cheeks still tinted pink, lips parted slightly, a little swollen and glossy which definitely is not from his lip gloss anymore, his neck painted with shades of purple, his breathing still uneven from the overwhelming feeling he felt from their make out session. 

"you're beautiful, you're literally an art, a god" changbin showered jisung with praises, all while looking at him adoringly in the eyes.

"binnie hyung, stop, 'm not" jisung whined, pulling the strings of his hoodie to hide his face. 

"you are, in my eyes, at least" changbin pulled him once again into a comforting hug. the both of them staying just like that for a few seconds until-

"uh guys, are you done? the shop's gonna close in like 3 minutes" chan coughed from outside the door of changbin's office and jisung stood frozen and embarrassed in his boyfriend's arms while changbin just laughed at jisung's shyness.

"nah, i'm taking an overtime for once. don't worry hyung, i'll close the shop today" changbin answered his workmate, as he remembered he still gotta have to do jisung's tattoo. chan only shrugged and yelled a short "bye lovebirds!" before they were left all alone in the shop.

"so..... your tattoo...." changbin started.

"i want you to design for me." jisung cut him off.

"a lavender." changbin said without hesitance.

"why?" the younger looked at the older with anticipation.

"because just like a lavender, you are pure and delicate and precious. a lavender also symbolises calmness. and that's how i feel when i'm with you, baby. i feel safe and happy. ever since i met you, i've always seen you as a beautiful flower. wait no, fuck it, you're more beautiful than any other flower. we've shared fair number of fights and misunderstandings but god, i don't ever see myself without you. han jisung, you are my fucking serenity, i hope you know that." changbin held jisung's hands and kissed them while looking at jisung's teary eyes.

"have you been preparing for this moment?" jisung asked, letting a tear drop down his cheek.

"maybe. maybe not." changbin answered, wiping the tear with his thumb then kissing where the tear stain is.

"i love you." jisung whispered.

changbin placed one long kiss that held too many emotions before speaking.

"i know. i love you too."


End file.
